


The General's Game

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Correspondence, Fluff and Smut, Gender Identity, Happy Ending, Identity Reveal, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Midwinter Masque, Omega Verse, Phichit doing his Thing, Pregnancy Kink, Presents, Scandal & Intrigue, Secret Relationship, Secret pregnancy, Sex, Star-crossed pining, Stealing Victor, Tokens of Favour, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, arranged mating, eloped, hidden messages, intersex omega, shogi, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Victor is the Crowned Prince of St-Petersburg, son in a long line of Alpha kings.Prince Yuuri is the second child of the Royal house of Hasetsu, commonly seen as an Omega for his love for dance.When Victor visits Hasetsu for their Midwinter Masquerade, only days after finding out his father is dying, the last thing he expected to happen was to be swept off his feet by the shy prince.Being a bit more drunk then is polite they reveal their greatest secret to one another.Getting together without causing a war is like a game of Shogi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya All.  
> I'm still writing, still writing a lot even as I'm working on several Bing works.  
> My anxiety is making it hard for me to post right now though, so posting will be slow.
> 
> This story is for the [ yoiroyaltyweek ](https://yoiroyaltyweek.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. The prompts were just too good to pass up on. 
> 
> I'll be combining the first three days in chapter 1, and the last three days in chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Come by my [ Tumblr ](http://diem-writes.tumblr.com/) and see what else is keeping me busy. :}

Victor tips the fifth, or sixth, could be the ninth, shot of sake down his throat. His skin is itching, he feels anything but festive, and he really just wants to go home to be with his father. He should be with his father in his dying days as the diligent son he is, poorly, he is also the Prince and as such his father insisted on him attending this celebration. 

The Katsuki's are some of their closest allies, not attending would be seen as a grave offence. His eyes wonder from his refreshment to look at the heads of the house sitting on the dais, overlooking the dance floor where Prince Yuuri is dancing with some of his most trusted friends. Victor sighs and downs his next shot, if his position was different he would make a pass on the beautiful man. To the world Victor is the powerful Alpha prince of St-Petersburg, so him making a pass on the Omega, and second born, Prince of Hasetsu would not have been frowned on. If he did not have a future mate waiting for him in St-Petersburg, one chosen for him by the council, one befitting his situation. 

His next shot gets stolen from his fingers and is already downed the throat of one Christophe Giacometti before Victor could even register that it was gone. His friend drops his inebriated head on Victor's shoulder and lets out a deep sigh.

"He has refused me once again." Chris looks up to Victor with large eyes filled with tears. "I would be insulted if he wasn't so skilled in doing it in a way that makes it sound as if he is doing you a favor." His head slumps back on Victor's shoulder. "He's been of age for years now, any other Omega in his position would already be married off. It was my last attempt, the council informed me last week that if I could not secure his hand they will arrange a mating with a suitable Omega back home." 

Victor pats Chris on his shoulder. "We both know they will choose Masumi, and that you like the man, so I have no doubt you'll be over this in no time." Chris hums in confirmation. "I'll let you in on a secret. I too will be mated off once I am back home. Already met them the day before I left." 

Chris jolts off. 

"Is that why you have been trying to drown yourself in sake this entire evening?" Victor nods. "But why? All the stories say that the Alpha men of the Nikiforov line always are mated with some of the most stunning Omega women in all of St-Petersburg. The painting of your mother broke more hearts than one should ever admit to." Chris swallows his next comment when he sees the hurt look on his friends face. "I'm sorry. I'm being inconsiderate, of course you are hesitant." 

Victor just gives a soft watery smile, knowing his friend is apologizing for thinking that he reminded Victor of the family curse that in nearly eight generations all Nikiforov spouses died either in childbirth or very close thereafter. Victor wishes he could tell his best friend the truth, had wished he could do so since he found it out for himself on the day he presented. It had been one hellish fourteenth birthday. 

When Chris demands for Victor to take him to dance on their last event as free Alpha's, he is quick to put his friends mask back as it should. Victor had not even realized it had gone a bit crooked during his drinking. They take the floor by storm. 

~~

The strong arm around his waist prevents Victor from going through one of the hedges in the garden, the saggy and soppy state his clothes are in make it clear enough that the arm wasn't their to prevent Victor from falling into the Koi pond earlier that night. There is a vague knowledge who the man is that is holding him, warming Victor inside. The strong scent that is being wrapped around him helps him to stay focused enough to put his one foot in front of the other. The scent feels safe and Victor finds himself rubbing his cheek over the shoulder he's leaning against. Victor is certain that this feeling is how one should feel with a mate. 

A shiver goes down his spine when he smells that undertone that is so clearly Alpha, the alcohol still coursing through his veins make him forget years of training, he turns and kisses the man holding him. "Alpha, please, take me to your bed." 

To large brown eyes look down at him. "Oh heavens." 

~~

Yuuri slips out from under his parents, Mari, Phitchit, and most of the staff's watchful eyes the moment the Princes of St-Petersburg and Zurich take the floor. His feet are hurting from all the dancing he had already been doing, knowing Chris would try to pull him into their dance if he would get the chance. If his situation was different he would even allow it, he's been sporting a crush on Victor since he was old enough to attend events between their houses. If only they weren't both Alpha's, he was certain his parents would have arranged a mating between them. Yuuri's hand slides over his kimono, if destiny had been fortunate to him he could have been carrying Victor's child right this moment. 

He's not even sad that most people believe he is an Omega, even he compares himself to Alpha's like Victor, and even his sister, and knows he does not match up. Yuuri never really saw a reason to even bother, he loved dancing, and he was good at it. As long as people saw him simply as an omega they would let the second Prince do as he pleased, if anyone found out his Alpha status some people, having backwards idea that male Alpha's are better than female ones, would surely wish for him to take over after his parents.

It's after quite some time that Yuuri hears some soft humming coming from the direction of the Koi pond. 

When he arrives at the pond he's greeted with the wonderful sight of one Prince Victor dancing barefooted on the pond's edge, the moonlight making his ashen hair shine like spun silver. Yuuri can feel every bit of his old crush rushing to the surface, making him gasp softly. The sound carries well in the silent night, making Yuuri realize the party must have ended some time ago, causing Victor to turn towards him quite abruptly. A large heart shaped smile appears on the dashing, mostly covered by a mask, face. 

"Yuuri!! Come dance with me," he waves enthusiastically "we missed our chance earlier." 

To Yuuri's horror Victor takes a step towards him, but as they are on opposite sides of the pond this makes Victor fall right in. Yuuri rushes to Victor's side to pull the older prince out. 

Victor spits water out, while pulling his mask off, before finally allowing Yuuri to lift him out. He tosses the mask back into the pond where it drifts out of his and Yuuri's reach in seconds. A rush of wind makes him shiver in his drenched clothes, Yakov will probably yell at him over the ruined state they are in. The weight of a kimono tossed over his shoulders pulls him back to the person he's with. Yuuri looks downright divine in only his under-kimono, which Victor assumes has a very pretty name as most clothes here have, his hair slightly disheveled from the combs he uses to keep it in place. Victor sighs and drops his head, suddenly feeling the alcohol, the dancing, his wishing life was different, all come to take their pay out of him. 

Yuuri looks at Victor slumping against him as if all life was drained from him, it seems the Prince really had had enough, and decides he is going to take the man back to his room. If Yuuri's lucky some of his attendants were still awake, or light sleepers, and would take care of him. The last thing Yuuri would want is for the older Prince to catch the death of cold while in his family's care, especially as Mari's spies had reported that the state of King Sergei was not the best. Their was a truce between their countries but anything could cause a drift if people thought Hasetsu had acted deliberate. 

They are only halfway the gardens when Victor starts to push himself closer to Yuuri, rubbing his cheek over his shoulder the way a mate would do. Yuuri can't help but feel pleased with that, as Victor's actions are more like that of an Omega showing their trust than of an Alpha accepting help. He pulls him closer to his body.

"Let's get you inside and into your bed." 

His mind blanks out when Victor pushes their lips together, pushing his tongue in when Yuuri gasps from being startled. They kiss for several seconds before Victor slowly pulls away to look Yuuri in the eyes. His pupils are blown up so far there is nearly no blue left to be seen. He lets out a soft crooning whine sending Yuuri's body a plethora of signals but one more clear than all the others. 

"Please, Alpha, take me to your bed." Victor softly mewls. "I want you Yuuri, please." 

Everything Yuuri ever knew comes crashing down around him. He knew Victor was an Alpha, he knew they were not a match, he knew that any chance of them together was just a dream, he knew that he was a good son, he knew that both he and Victor would one day find mates to continue their family lines, he knew Victor's mate could not be him, he knew he should not give in to his instincts. 

So why was he pulling Victor back into another kiss, why was he pushing the kimono he pulled over the Prince aside to unbutton his shirt, why was he pushing Victor against one of the decorative temple columns while pushing his leg between the other mans legs. He nips the spot of Victor's neck that is right under the jaw, knowing full well that a mark there is nearly impossible to hide. He pushes Victor's shirt away from his shoulder and playfully bites into the shoulder, a place far better to conceal, making Victor moan out loud. 

Yuuri takes a quick step away, leaving Victor half naked and shivering, when he realizes what they are doing. What every fiber in his body wants him to do. His panting sounds too loud in his ears, he's certain that if these gardens were not one of the least guarded in all of the palace they would have been discovered at least several times over. His eyes dart around making certain they are indeed alone, before being pulled back to Victor when he lets out a soft sob. 

Yuuri's ready to grovel, to apologies, neither are things he does but for Victor he would, when he hears the soft pleas asking Yuuri to not tell, to forget he knows, that Victor should have known that the real him was undesirable. The sight of the man he believed to be strong and proud above all, standing there, desperately clutching his shirt together, head bowed as if in shame, large tears dropping from his lashes unto to ground, breaks Yuuri's heart. 

He has his arms wrapped around Victor in a heartbeat. 

"How could I forget. How can you think I find you undesirable. You are everything I ever dreamed of. I hated my Alpha for I thought it was no match for yours. Yet here you are, a perfect Omega to my Alpha, and all I can think about is how I can keep you all to myself." He feels Victor shiver and not just from the cold. His hands grab Yuuri's front and pull him even closer. Closer till there is not even room to breath between them. 

Victor looks up, blue meeting brown in a desperate plead, and Yuuri gives in. The kiss they share is far more chase then either really want, both knowing that if they allow it to become more there will be no stopping them. If not for Victor sudden sneeze they would probably kiss till morning light. 

"Let's get you inside. We cant use the hot springs as I know they are guarded tonight, but I have a shower in my studies bathroom and you need to warm up." Victor nods demurely. 

He lets Yuuri sneak him into the palace, and through some hidden passage ways -'Don't tell anybody I showed you these, we are not suppose to use them unless we are under attack'- they make it to his studies bathroom in relative short time. To his surprise he finds himself slowly undressed in such a cherished way it brings tears to his eyes. No one ever took such care for him, as it would mean to make people privy of his family's secret. But here before Yuuri, in nothing but his underwear, he feels safe enough to finally drop the mask he was forced to wear his entire life. 

"My father is the one that gave birth to me." Yuuri looks up from his attempt to figure out the right temperature for the shower. His face must have made it clear he thought he misheard Victor. "He did. General Asiminov sired me, apparently. My 'mother' doesn't exist, and they did not tell me till I presented as an Omega myself." 

Victor bites his lip when he sees Yuuri's face show an emotion he can't place. When the other Prince places his hand on Victor's cheek and softly caresses him with his thumb he finds the courage to spill it all. 

"There hasn't been an Alpha born Nikiforov in a little over two hundred years. The council has a whole script ready for it, it's why all Nikiforov's disappear for about a year after our mating. The whole 'The new couple needs bonding time' is a lie. The truth is when my next heat hits I'll be forced to mate with the current high General, he will bond me, he will breed me, and he will run the country in my absence while I'll 'be mourning the loss of my father' 'mate my future "wife"' and '"lose" her shortly after our heir is born'. I will get two months to nurse my child as it will get me back in shape faster, but once back in the public light I may never mention that I gave birth and am forced to raise my child to be unaware of this fact themselves. Unless they also present as an Omega, at which time the council deems it okay to info dump this all on them." 

Yuuri opens and closes his mouth a couple of times. "But why?" 

"To preserve the Nikiforov name of course." Victor says it as if it's a simple fact, and honestly it is. Yuuri knows that in St-Petersburg all children get their sires last name, with all the Nikiforov's being Omega their name would die out if anyone ever knew. It's just a hard pill to swallow that the man he's loved for nearly all of his life will have to endure this. 

His lips caress Victor's before he even realizes that he stepped up close. "May I make love to you tonight?" 

If only for one night, he wants to be with Victor, he wants them to be their selves. Victor's answer is as definite as can be when the slender hands undo the remainder of Yuuri's kimono. Both take off their underwear themselves, before stepping under the shower together. They slowly wash each other. First hesitant, as if they aren't completely sure they are doing something they can, soon their movements are meant to entice the other. 

Yuuri's fingers find the crevice behind Victor's balls and slowly pushes in, while Victor is using his hands to stroke him to hardness. Yuuri's other hand is entangled in Victor's locks, keeping their lips sealed together, breathing in each other's moans. Yuuri's body is the first to give into the sensation, leaving both of them stunned.

Victor turns off the shower when Yuuri nearly sinks through his legs, pulls Yuuri's fingers out, and gets towels to dry booth of them off. After that he takes Yuuri in his arms, carrying him slowly to the bed, lying him down softly. This elicits a chuckle from Yuuri. 

"See, this was what I dreamed of when I was younger. Although in those dreams I was the Omega to your Alpha." A dreamy smile slides over Yuuri's lips, opening his arms for Victor to come join him in the bed, releasing a very content hum when he does. 

They continue with the activities from under the shower. It doesn't take Yuuri long before he gets Victor to that point just before he comes, so when Victor's hand locks around his wrist in a tight manner stopping his movement he fears he might have done something wrong. He looks up in eyes blown up with lust, a face that looks as wrecked as Yuuri feels, but a determination set on the man's lips that make it clear he will not change his idea about the next few words out of his mouth. 

"Mate me Yuuri, push me in submission, mark me, and make me carry your child." Yuuri's mouth just drops slack. "After all these years I think it's time a Nikiforov chooses their own mate, and I have wanted you for far to long." He pulls Yuuri's hand up and licks the fingers clean. 

After that he rolls on his stomach, presenting himself to Yuuri. A soft keening sound makes it clear that he really wants this. Yuuri's hands caress the buttock he's admired for so long, placing a reverent kiss to one of the cheeks before stepping off the bed.

"Wait here for a sec, if we are doing this I need to get some things."

Victor sees Yuuri sprint back into the study and the bathroom, to come out only a minute later with a bowl of steaming water, some antiseptics, a washcloth, and a bandage. Yuuri sees Victor eye the bandage, feeling his cheeks red up he decides to come clean.

"I had an admirer a few years back, they kept sending me these bandages for 'when they marked me'. It was hella creepy but the bandages are really good and I used them a lot on scrapes I got during fencing practices." 

He puts the items on the bedside table, crawls back on the bed, slowly kisses along Victor's spine till his lips caress the spot his teeth will bond them together while aligning himself to Victors sex. He uses his one hand to hold Victors wrist down in the mattress, the other to keep his neck straight. 

"Are you certain Victor, there will be no going back after this, you will be mine." The possessiveness in Yuuri's voice startles him for a second but his own reaction is soon forgotten when all Victor can bring out is a desperate wanting keen. 

After that he pushes himself in a pace that by the sounds coming from Victor is far to slow to his liking, Yuuri just wants to savor it, store it in his memory, knowing that this action will cause quite a stir when people find out. Once in he starts grinding his hips till Victor starts begging him to move, to break him, and he does. 

Once Victor's orgasm hits them, Yuuri takes it as the sign it's time to stop teasing the spot and really sink in, making Victor scream into his pillow. The clenching of his body forces Yuuri over the edge as well. 

Victor just finds himself lying there, completely washed out, drained of all his energy except for the buzzing sensation he feels in the bond mark. When Yuuri slips out and crashes next to him, a very satisfied look on his face, they both start grinning at one another. No matter what happens.

~~ 

The next morning finds the Palace, one very agitated adviser, a helpless attendant, a befriended prince, and nearly the complete Royal family of Hasetsu, in distress after one of the guards during his early round found the Prince of St-Petersburg's waistcoat, and mask, he had been seen wearing during the party floating in the Koi pond. After going to the Prince's room to return them it was found that his bed had not been slept in. 

Yuuri walks into the dining room right when voices start to flare, still rubbing his cheeks to hide the burn that they felt when he woke up to the oral ministrations of one early riser Prince. He even fails to notice the tension in the room before he spots his sister and gets her attention.

"Mari Neesan, do you remember where we left the English translation of the guide to Shogi? I was certain I had it in my study, but I can't find it there or in the library." 

Everybody turns to Yuuri who finally picks up on the tension. Mari doesn't want her brother to get hurt, even though she knows full well he can handle himself just fine.

"Why do you need it, Brother of mine." 

Yuuri blushes as he had wanted to keep this conversation with as little people as possible, then again this way he will only need to tell the story once. 

"I've been up nearly all night trying to learn Prince Victor how to play it, but as I can only find my Japanese one we have to interrupt every time there's something I need to translate for him. He has shown keen interest in the game, so I thought about giving him the copy as a present upon leaving." 

"Are you telling me the prince has been with you all night!!!" Yuuri takes a step back when Yakov is nearly in his nose yelling, if not for Georgi pulling the man back he might have done something that could have caused an issue. 

"Yes. I found him sneaking into the palace after he apparently fell into the Koi pond. I found him some dry clothes and let him take a shower. After all that he saw my Shogi set on my desk and well he wanted to learn. I wasn't tired yet, he claimed he had taken a nap in the gardens so I saw no harm to it." Yuuri simply shrugs. 

Mari snickers. "Just one question. Is he as set on winning as you are?" Yuuri grins back to his sister.

"I can honestly say I met my match if it comes to that. Hench the gift of the book. That way the next time he visits we can play a more even match." 

Both siblings look up when they hear a loud slamming of the door, looking up they catch Georgi's sympathetic face. "I'm sorry, but I think I will need to go and prevent Yakov from rupturing a vein while yelling at Victor from doing what he did. 

It takes Yuuri's parents intervening to get the moods calmed down enough to end the Prince's visit on a somewhat pleasant note. And if he and Yuuri held hands for a smidgen longer than generally appropriated it was excused for them discussing the game they had played. 

~~

"I can't believe you are giving that boy false hope Vitya." Yakov's gruff voice send a shiver down Victor's spine. He looks up from the small book Mari had dug up. It wasn't the book Yuuri had promised, instead being a compelling tale of the history of the game, but both Katsuki siblings had promised to send him a copy as soon as they had found a new translation. 

"And what false hope may that be Yakov. I am certain to Visit the Katsuki's many times in the future just like my father has done in the past, we are bound to be able to find some time during those stays to play some sets." His voice sounds as bored about the subject as he knows he always sounds when Yakov tries to scold him. 

"Except the next time you will visit you will be bonded, have a child, and are 'grieving' the loss of your mate. As where he will most likely have been mated up with a suitable Alpha himself." Yakov sighs. "You know that the Katsuki's had had hope that they could mate the two of you off, right. They had even send in a request when the boy wasn't even presented yet at thirteen, it was declined by our council, of course." 

Georgi just looks at Yakov. "You mean?" Yakov nods.

"If the Katsuki's claim that you took their Omegan son's virtue, we will be forced to reveal your truth, the scandal will lead to war. I have no doubt about it." Victor opens his mouth to claim Yuuri would never do such a thing, realizing in time that he would reveal too much if he did, and closes it words unspoken. "I'm sure you think such a thing won't happen, but it was obvious to me the boy is still smitten with you. Why else would he have tried to teach you a game all through the night? It is common knowledge Prince Yuuri is very prone to sleeping well past a decent time to wake." 

~~

Two days after returning three things happen, a package from Hasetsu arrives from Yuuri for Victor, Victor's father takes a turn for the worse slipping in such a deep sleep the doctors fear he won't wake up again, and General Saranov came by bringing with him a large medical staff. 

At first Victor thought the man had brought them for his father but to his surprise he was practically ordered by the leading doctor to strip up his sleeve. The look he gives the few members of the council is enough to make at least one of them speak up.

"They are here to keep check on your cycle your Highness. With the current state of your father the King being what it is, we can not risk missing your heat. After all, it has proven in the past to be a bit unreliable in times of stress." 

Victor understands exactly what is meant with those words. The moment the doctor tells them there is a sign of heat he will be barged off to be mated to Saranov, even if his father is still alive. Poorly he also knows there is no way for him to deny this without giving them a reason to take more severe action. He would not be the first Nikiforov institutionalized to deal with 'a mental breakdown caused by grief'. He slowly rolls up his sleeve to reveal the scent gland on his wrist. 

A cold chemical covered piece of fabric is slapped on his skin, everyone in the room stares at it slowly changing color. At least Victor had been right in telling Yuuri what method they would be using once the time came, both knew that this strip only measures one chemical which only alters when there's an impending heat anything but the heat chemical makes the strip color blue. There is a hum when a clear blue piece of paper is pulled from his skin. 

"Gentleman now that this is done, I would advice you all to go to work." He turns and takes Yuuri's gift from the table only to have it pulled from his hands by Saranov.

"Why would the Prince of Hasetsu send you a gift, oh future mate of mine." Where Yuuri's possessiveness had made Victor quiver with want, Saranov's makes him shake with anger. 

"I assume it's the book he and the Crown princess Mari had promised me." He pulls the package back. "And might I remind you, that till we are bonded I am still your superior." 

Victor ignores Saranov's clear seething sounds, as he knows the man is in no real position yet to do anything about him, till an heir is born he is to valuable to lose, slowly pulling the papers aside from the gift he was sent. To his amazement it's a beautiful Shogi playing field instead of the book he expected. Eager to set it up he pulls the top thinking it would reveal the tiles within, but he only finds a letter, and an envelope sealed with a single Shogi tile set in the wax. His eyes skim the letter, making him laugh.

"Georgi. Come here for a moment." His attendant comes right over. "It seems that the book is not available in English right now, so the Katsuki siblings have hired in a translator. I will be receiving a new chapter the moment he is done with it in envelopes just like this. Make certain they are delivered to my study at once, will you." 

"Of course your highness." 

~~

Every few days a new envelope is delivered to the Palace and Victor responds to everyone with a letter of correspondence of himself. This goes on for weeks till he uses the code Yuuri and him had agreed upon when he finds himself feeling slightly under the weather one day, and the strip Yuuri had provided him with hidden in one of the Shogi tiles had turned a light scarlet pink. Poorly he had wrapped that news in the same letter he had to inform them that the doctors had basically declared his father to be in a coma. 

After that message the doctors Saranov had hired started to test him every single day, getting increasingly annoyed about the blue strip they got as a result. The council was left no other choice as to allow Victor to take up the rule of the country. He would not get officially crowned after his father had died, but for all intense and purpose he was effectively the king. 

The next letter from Yuuri came together in a box together with a black blouse that looked almost like a kimono, the collar styled to cover his neck just like the jackets he wore every day. There was even a belt like sash with it. Victor quickly realized that he could use that to cover is baby belly, and with the wider sleeves he wouldn't run the risk of exposing his neck when he had to bare his wrist. 

~~

Three months have passed since the masked ball that changed his life, when he receives the final stone and chapter. There is a small letter from Mari attached to the pages telling Victor she will be coming to visit St-Petersburg within the next few weeks. There are some things she wishes to talk about with Victor and the council. Yuuri's note in the Shogi tile is of a far more alarming message. 

Apparently somebody found out about Yuuri's status as an Alpha, and the Katsuki's expect there soon will be an uprising among the people to demand Yuuri to be announced the crown heir over Mari.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions arise about Yuuri's gender identity and if it will change the choice for Mari as the Hasetsu heir. The council of St-Petersburg is debating which sibling to support if things come to a real issue. 
> 
> Victor takes a stance, Yuuri shows up at the gates of St-Petersburg with herbs, and Chris throws a party that gets the whole world running to get the latest gossip magazines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this all planned out, but once again Chris could just not keep himself to the script. :}

Saranov barges into the council main conference room, startling most of the older members, fuming from the mouth. His eyes settle on Victor, who refused to actually sit in his father's chair claiming it was disrespectful to do so while the man still lived, his future mate who in the four months since returning from Hasetsu was yet to show a single sign of a coming heat. Victor simply looks at him as if he's some nuisance, like a young child that throws a tantrum in a shop, and is waiting for his chance to dismiss him. Saranov is even more annoyed that over the last few weeks all Victor wears are the Hasetsu styled blouses the Royal siblings keep sending him. If he didn't know better he would think the stoic Prince is allowing them to court him, which means the rumors might be true. 

"We need to make a decision about what to do with the issue in Hasetsu. Your Highness," biting out his words to keep his temper down "the people need to know your stance on which of them we support as the rightful heir." He sees several council members nod, Victor just tips his head aside.

"Our stance on that is the same as we have always had." Victor leans back in the chair he had placed in front of his fathers. "The King and Queen of Hasetsu have appointed Mari as their heir the day she came of age at eighteen, they did not change that once Yuuri came of age. which simply means that Yuuri is not the Heir." He sighs to indicate he is bored and tired with this conversation. "If they announce that Yuuri is their choice for heir than we will support that, if they stand with Mari, which I expect they will, we support that. It is not the choice of the people, nor is it our place to interfere." 

"Your Highness," one of the older council women turns to look at Victor directly "if I may." Victor nods to indicate she can continue. "Perhaps we should at least send out a statement that we will stand by our allies." Many council members nod and agree loudly. Victor simply shakes his head.

"Right now there are just rumors going about, people gossip, but nothing is either confirmed or denied. If we send out a statement there will be people who will take it as us trying to get our word in the matter, and some as a confirmation that something is going on. The Royal house of Hasetsu knows our stance and in consideration to our families long standing friendship and alliance that is what is important." before anyone can interrupt him he makes a move with his hand to silence them all.

"After all, we have yet to make a statement about my father's health to the people. There are rumors about that as well, how would we feel if the House of Hasetsu would release a statement right now telling their people that although my father is still alive they would support me if I wish to take up the position as King more directly." 

Victor can see his words hit home. "We live in a time that news is quicker accessible as ever before. This means half truths and wild speculations are treated more believable as ever before, right now ignoring the rumors and going about our days as normal as we can, allows for them to simmer down. I will not allow any of you to suggest to throw fuel on it. Hasetsu are our allies, we will not be the flame to burn them in a conflict among their citizens." he looks Saranov in the eyes. "This are my final words about this." 

He rises to close the meeting as nothing of interest is left to discuss, a bout of dizziness and a twinge of nausea make him sit back down again. Saranov is on him in seconds. 

"Victor, are you feeling well? Do I need to call for the medics?" Victor is annoyed at the man, figuring he is thinking with his cock again. 

"Stand back you foul log." Saranov takes a step back at Victor's harsh words. "Lord, did you forget something like a shower exist or something. You smell like you took a swim in the sewers. I had not realized it while I sat, but it took my breath away the moment I stood. Seriously, you dare to present yourself to the council rooms like this?" 

Victor places a hand with a handkerchief over his nose and mouth while he stands, breathing in through clenched teeth, he then turns and walks past the General, leaving the mn at a loss for words. The older council Lady smiles at seeing Victor's straight back on his way to the doors. 

Before he can reach them though there's a loud knocking on them. The guards open them to reveal Georgi's flustered face. 

"Your highness, news from Hasetsu. The Katsuki's have confirmed Prince Yuuri's status as an Alpha, they have also informed the people that Crown Princess Mari will be crowned Queen at the next Winter Ball. There has been reports about some groups uprising, demanding Prince Yuuri's right as an Alpha male will be honored." 

Victor can hear the council start clamoring again and raises his hand for silence without even bothering to turn around. 

"And what is Prince Yuuri's statement about this matter?" he's certain his prince gave some sort of comment if his parents had made a formal statement. "I doubt he did not make it clear that he fully supports his sister." 

Georgi nods. "They stated that he has made it clear to support his sister in her ascension to queen and he will be by her side for it. Then there was a bit that didn't make much sense, as they stated that Yuuri was more at ease being a second under the ruler than being a ruler himself." Georgi looks a bit troubled. He wrings his hands in a way that Victor knows he only does when he is uncertain about what he is about to say next. 

"Spill it out man! You our wasting both the council as Prince Victor's time" Saranov's voice startles Georgi. Victor sends him a cold stare over his shoulder in such a calm way the man literally takes a step back. 

"Do continue Georgi, you look like you are not certain how I'll take it." Victor tries to stay calm, but the thought that something happened to his father makes his blood turn cold.

"He's here, your Highness." Georgi looks up with a worried look on his face. "The Prince of Hasetsu is here together with a small entourage asking to speak to you and the council about the situation at hand." 

Victor feels his world tip on its axes a bit. If Yuuri is here to demand Victor to lend him a hand in taking the Hasetsu crown, being the man's mate can he really refuse, would he have it in him to turn his army against the people that have always stood along side his family in any situation. In the end he fears he would have to deny such a request for both of their countries. He nearly places his hand over the bond mark he still covers with a bandage each morning, but catches himself afraid to give his secret away. 

He's not certain how he got back to his chair, he hopes Georgi helped him, but with the way Saranov has taken position right beside him he thinks the man took liberties with him again. The council are all talking among themselves in voices that grow louder with every comment, it is hurting his ears.

"Silence!" They all look up at the barked command Victor send out. "There is no use guessing what he might came here to talk about, we will know soon enough. My stance has not changed." 

"But your Highness, he is a male Alpha as where his sister is but a female." Council member Pugashyov tries to weasel his opinion in the conversation. Victor stares the man down with his coldest stare of the day, making the older Alpha lose several shades of his normally too red complexion. 

"It should not matter if somebody is male or female, Alpha or Omega. It should solely matter if one is willing and suited to take up a position. That should have been clear to the members of this council for years now, as some of you are even old enough to have served under my grandfather." 

Pugashyov makes a quick nod, but not before sending a quick look at Saranov as if to say he should try to keep Victor under better control. 

Councillor Maksimova makes a sound that makes it clear she saw and disapproves. Victor is starting to see she, and possible Councillors Kulik, and Nouriyev, would back him if he would suggest a change to some of the older laws. Maybe Councillors Avilova, and Yartsin as well. Poorly he'd need at least seven and he has no idea how to get two more to change the laws as they all seem to like them way too much. 

His thoughts get interrupted when the guards announce that the guests have arrived to the door. Victor stands up and signs that they are to be let in. 

The man walking in could at no moment be mistaken for an Omega, Yuuri's pose is straight and there is a confidence in his stride usually only showed when he's dancing. The three people with him are clearly not there for his protection, they look everything but like soldiers of any kind. Once Yuuri stands right in front of the table he gives a curt nod to the council before looking straight at Victor. 

"Greetings Your Highness Prince Victor. I assume the latest news of Hasetsu has been delivered to you." Victor gives a nod, hoping his face stays calm with finally being able to see Yuuri again. "My parents send you their best wishes." 

"Your Highness," Pugashyov interrupts Yuuri, making the man scrunch his nose with a mild annoyance, "feel assured that we of St-Petersburg will provide you with any support you think you will need for the citizens of Hasetsu. We have heard many rumors..."

"Thank you for that, for now all I would ask is for your government to issue out a statement wishing Mari the very best wishes. It is not where I am here for." Yuuri calmly shuts Pugashyov down before turning his sight back to Victor.

"My sister and I have been having many conversations about family secrets over the past few months. It has always been a burden to them that I had asked them to not make a statement about my status as I knew people would not understand my lack of interest in the position some would want me to have." he looks over the council table with a stare. "Do not mistake my words for anything but the truth. It has always been mine and no one else's decision to not go public about it. I do not care about what somebody's secondary is, or primary for that matter, as long as somebody is willing and capable to do something it should be the only thing that matters."

"During these conversations though, your family came up several times, your Highness." Victor looks up surprised, Yuuri wouldn't. "It seems they have been privy to a secret of your father since ever he had come over to visit my parents right after Mari had been born." 

The sudden quiet that falls over the whole room sends chills down Victor's spine. Several council members are looking rather uncomfortable, Lady Maksimova makes a move to speak but it is Yuuri that signals for her to stay quiet. 

"You must understand that both me as Mari treated the correspondence with the utmost privacy," a soft smile graces Yuuri's lips, making him look like the man Victor is used to seeing, "because of this we never informed them about some of the details you had written to us. They insisted on us telling them though once they found out we knew more."

Yuuri looks at the three people around him. "It is why I am here." He smiles brightly. "These are the Minami's, they are some of the brightest doctors in our small kingdom and they have specialized in treating the exact ailment that has inflicted your Father King Sergei. For you see, it should be treated differently in an Omega." 

There is an outcry among some councillors about the impudence of Yuuri questioning the St-Peterburg's doctors, with Pugashyov as the loudest, Victor silences them all with a single word before turning to Yuuri.

"You have read my letters, even with the best medical care my father seems to be beyond help, what do your doctors think they can do for him? If it is only to extend his suffering I do not know if that is what I want." He can't let himself feel the hope Yuuri's words grew in his heart, it would hurt too much. 

"Your Highness, they know and they assured me that not only will king Sergei be able to sit council again by the time Chris will give his Summer fest to celebrate his mating, but he will recover from this so well that, if no other ailment fells him, he will be dancing with your children once it is time for them to celebrate such an event." 

Victor looks at Yuuri, seeing no deceit in his mates eyes he lets his tears run freely. 

"I do not know how to thank you for this..." His voice chokes up and he places a hand on his stomach trying to keep it from turning on him.

"Allow them full access to your father, make certain they get everything they ask for," Yuuri gives Victor a big smile, "attend Chris's celebration along with me." 

Victor nods before he even realizes his body moving. "Of course." He looks up to the door. "Georgi take the Minami's to my father's wing and let the staff on call know that they are to do exactly as they are told. That I will see any other action as treason." 

Georgi runs forward and with some hand gestures tries to tell the Minami's to follow him. They surprise everyone by making it clear that they can speak Russian quite fine. Several of the council see them leave with a level of distrust in their eyes. Victor feels he will need to act soon, but he is tired and wants to speak with Yuuri in private. 

"Prince Yuuri if you are not too tired from your travels could I seduce you to a game of Shogi? I am certain I have improved quite a bit since our last match." 

Victor stands up and offers his arm for Yuuri to take, which he does with a soft smile on his lips. They leave the council to deal with themselves for the moment as Victor doubts they would even leave if he would have told them to dismiss. But as Yuuri is clearly taking a lesser position than Victor he knows some will believe Victors own secret is still a secret from the foreign Alpha. All he hopes is that Saranov doesn't see Yuuri as a thread to his 'chance' to become Victor's mate as it could become an issue. 

"I must thank you again for bringing aid for my father. I do not think I can ever express my gratitude." Victor feels himself tear up again at the memory of everyone telling him to prepare for the end. His breath hitches when Yuuri softly rubs his bang out of his face. 

"No fair, you are even gorgeous when you are crying. I always look like a horrible mess." To Victor's amusement Yuuri is actually pouting about that, and his pout is adorable, making him giggle. "That makes you laugh? I doubt you would still laugh if you ever get to see it, you will be repulsed by it." 

They keep up their banter all the way to Victor's sitting room where they play Shogi and discuss matter all through the afternoon and would do so during dinner if not for Yakov insisting that they have it in the proper dining hall. After dinner Yuuri is guided to his own room in a wing as far from Victor's as is politely possible before it is obviously rude. 

Over the next week it becomes obvious that prince Yuuri is where Prince Victor is. Soon the rumors start that although Yuuri might be an Alpha he is actively courting Victor, and it seems their prince is letting him. At one point Yuuri is even permitted to sit with the council for a meeting, gathering favors from several members to his demeanor. 

Saranov sees it happen, not knowing what he can do though without causing an international scandal, hearing how the people of the palace seem to have no issue with their prince being courted by the foreign Alpha. Some going as far as saying that a mating between them would secure the relationship with Hasetsu much firmer as it was now. The news that King Sergei wakes up from his coma less than a week after Yuuri arriving also work in the foreign prince's favor. Victor spends even more time with his father after that. 

Then during the second week, the medical personal Saranov had brought into the palace to keep check on Victor's cycle are told to leave his room before they can do anything. When he goes to talk sense into the prince he finds himself getting stared down by prince Yuuri in the doorway. The protective stance makes it very clear to Saranov, the foreign prince knows about Victor and he has won the favor of the St-Peterburg's Prince, he nods in defeat. He did not become a General by not knowing when a fight is not the best option. He returns to the barracks the next day, no matter how badly Pugashyov tries to convince him to stay. He tells the old man to put a plug in it, the look on the man's face is the best reward he could have gotten. 

King Sergei is indeed in good enough health a full two weeks before Victor is scheduled to leave for Chris's celebration to fit at the head of the council again. It is a long and tiresome sitting, where the council deals with one subject and one subject only, at the end of the day, with an eight to four vote, a new law comes to pass. 

The new law is decreed to the people at once. That as of that day no matter what gender or sex you are, you will have the same chances as any other. Female Alpha's no longer have to assume their husbands name if he is an Alpha, Omega's can pass their own names on to their children if they are of a higher social standing as their mate, and best of all it doesn't just count for new cases, all that are alive can fill in a request to have their situation changed to the new law. 

Councillor Maksimova is the first to place a request, stating that she has always been very proud about being a Asiminova and likes to be known by that name again. Openly thanking her nephew for his effort with this new law. Leaving Victor slack jawed at the implication. King Sergei smiles and says that the painting of Victor's 'mother' had been mostly based on a picture of her when she was younger. Yuuri teases him all through their late afternoon game about having even more family than he had thought. 

The day they leave for Chris's celebration they find the both of them summoned to King Sergei's private chambers. 

Yuuri feels some nerves in the pit of his stomach, he knows Victor had told his father about the child he was carrying when the man had only just awoken from his coma, he had wondered when the man would call Yuuri to him to take responsibility. What he did not expected was to be invited at a tea party with several other people. 

Poor Yakov nearly chokes on his tea when he finds out what had happened back in Hasetsu, Georgi just smiles and mumbles about true love. He chokes a second time when Yuuri calmly tells him that he had presented as Alpha when he was only twelve, his parents had offered him as a mate for Victor knowing fully well what was going on. 

Lady Asiminova is the one that actually asks them what they are planning to do, after all it seems they are fully intended to be mates for life. Or was Yuuri planning to take the child back to Hasetsu with him? 

"My intent is to officially have Victor as my mate for all to know. To be honest I care very little what the people will think, and with this new law it won't matter if our child is a boy or a girl, an Alpha or an Omega, they will be the true heir of St-Petersburg. This is where they should be raised."

Victor looks at Yuuri making his statement quite boldly before blushing deeply and sinking behind his teacup. It is that they talked about it in great length over the past few weeks or he would not have understood what Yuuri was trying to say. He does feel compelled to repeat it for the rest. 

"Yuuri's best friend work for an online press agency, he will assist us in making it public while we are attending Chris's celebration. Apparently he has been one of the reasons Yuuri had been able to keep his status a secret for so long." Victor bites his bottom lip. "We will need to tell Chris first though, as I do not wish to take away all of his attention." 

But as always things with Chris don't go as planned. He has known Victor just too long. It takes the Swiss Alpha exactly one second to call out that Victor should have warned him that he was in need of more food. Yuuri gets a good sturdy pat on the buttock and a playful comment of 'well you at least had a good reason to decline my offers', before the both of them are pulled away from the crowd and to Chris's private chambers. Masumi is pleased to see his mate takes the reveals with such ease, surprising both Victor and Yuuri by admitting that Chris had known about Victor for a while. Chris wants to know exactly what they are planning to do, insisting on Yuuri contacting Phichit and getting a battle plan in motion. 

The press eats up the small 'slip ups' by Victor and Yuuri. The small touches, the 'hidden' kisses, the hand on stomachs, the shopping trip, the bandage free neck with bond mark that slips just over Victor's shirt, the rings they are sporting the last day. News of their apparent elopement sell out papers faster than any news in the previous years about any of the royal houses, but the pictures 'captured by a lucky photographer' of the couple at a pool showing Victor's very pregnant form, well those, they are astronomical. Going for money beyond any understanding. Many criticize the photographer for interloping on the couples privacy while buying every magazine the shots are in. 

Phichit doesn't even mind he will never publicly be able to state he took those shots, after all he loves seeing his best friend happy with the person he has loved since forever. Plus the couple had promised him an exclusive for when the child is born. 

First they visit Hasetsu, where the people greet them with all honors, and Yuuri's parents accept Victor into the family with such ease. They promise to come to St-Petersburg the moment they are informed about their grandchild's arrival. 

Once back in St-Petersburg King Sergei steps out to speak to the people, confirming all of the rumors. Stating that no man could be more proud of the child he gave birth to as he was proud of his son Victor, that he was certain that once they were ready he and Yuuri would be some of the best rulers St-Petersburg had ever seen. The people accept their prince being an Omega far easier than believed, with only a small uprising but Councillor Nouriyev was quick to know that Pugashyov was behind it. 

September rolls into St-Petersburg with a cold weather unlike anything has ever seen before, but the people's hearts are warmed when the Royal family announces the birth of the Royal Princess Katherina Yuravich Nikiforova. 

Her first photo's are of a magnificent quality.

**Author's Note:**

> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}


End file.
